


Doting

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [414]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  I was wondering, if you could maybe write me mpreg j2? With jensen being pregnant! And Jared is all caring and cute to him. And then Jen goes into labor and Jared hold the baby for the first time and Jensen lovingly watches him and it's all cute and fluffy and just awwww ! Thank you! I love you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doting

**Author's Note:**

> Don't send me prompts on AO3, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

Jensen was sore, aching all over, and constantly just lying down, not wanting to do anything else, which Jared understood.

Jared would stay by Jensen’s side, getting him whatever he wanted, and helping him when needed. Jared also gave frequent massages to Jensen’s feet, or sometimes, his shoulders, when Jensen was lying on his side.

Jared always showered Jensen in love and kisses, cuddling and nuzzling with Jensen when he wanted to be right beside Jared, and the two enjoyed talking to Jensen’s huge belly.

Jensen was due any day now, and he was showing it, excited and nervous for when the baby was going to come.

_

When the day that Jensen did go into labor came, Jared made sure everything was ready for Jensen and the baby afterwards.

Jared helped Jensen through labor, cheering and pushing him on, until the baby came, and Jared went into action quickly, cleaning the baby up and cutting the umbilical cord, holding the tiny infant in his arms, calming the baby down.

“Boy or girl, Jare?” Jensen asked, panting as he caught his breath after hours of labor and pushing the baby out.

“Little girl.” Jared smiled, holding the calming baby down. “Had a little girl, Jensen.” Jared said. “She has your eyes.”

Jensen watched Jared hold the baby, smiling and running careful fingers down her cheeks while the baby stopped crying, looking up at Jared with big eyes.

“I bet she’ll have your smile.” Jensen said. Jared moved over, sitting down by Jensen with their daughter.

“You think?” Jared asked.

“Yeah. Totally.” Jensen nodded, sitting up slowly, seeing their daughter. “Need a name for her though.”

“We’ll get her one. We’ll get her a good one.” Jared nodded.

“We will.” Jensen agreed. “I know it.”


End file.
